<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Year's Resolutions (Encouraged) by Kitsune_Scribe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104098">New Year's Resolutions (Encouraged)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Scribe/pseuds/Kitsune_Scribe'>Kitsune_Scribe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfamily (DCU), Gen, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Scribe/pseuds/Kitsune_Scribe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new gadget at the manor and Tim's going to get it working. With a little help from his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Year's Resolutions (Encouraged)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know those fanon 'verses where everyone's alive, everything's fine-ish, and the BatFamily's all at least talking to each other and might even be thinking about therapy?</p><p>Yeah, this is set in one of those. </p><p> </p><p>Part of my post at least one fic a month in 2021 Resolution. Prompt: New</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason entered the kitchen at the Manor and found Tim sitting at a table full of jars and bottles, trying to slip a rubber gasket into a black and silver mechanism without actually taking it apart.</p><p>"That's never going to work, Replacement." Jason said, handing Tim the screwdriver he had asked him to bring up from the Cave.</p><p>"Thanks, Jay," Tim said absentmindedly as he turned the device upside down. "Of course it will. I just need to figure out where this piece goes."</p><p>"Shouldn't you have figured that out before you got the casing on?" Jason asked.</p><p>"Probably, but this came in one piece. I found the O-ring under the flap of the box when I started to clean up."</p><p>"Well I'm sure it's fine missing a gasket. It's not like it's going to have to hold liquids under pressure multiple times a day."</p><p>Tim glared at Jason and then back at the gadget on the counter. "I'm sure I can get this working."</p><p>"I'm not really worried that the genius that designs half our equipment won't be able to get something you can buy at Target working. I just meant the bit where you tried to phase it through the side of the canister," Jason said. Tim grinned a bit at the complement. "Why do you even want a SodaStream?"</p><p>"Alfred says I have to cut back on coffee."</p><p>"It's the caffeine we object to, not the lack of carbonation." Jason said as he picked up one of the empty carafes sitting beside the machine. He unscrewed the lid and looked at the cap, then screwed it back on and checked the other one. </p><p>"I know that, but Conner and Lois have been making syrups at home as a bonding activity and he gave me some to try." Tim unscrewed the CO2 canister from the back of the machine to see if there was a seal missing, but the CO2 connector had it's seal and was the wrong size to boot. Sighing, he reinstalled the canister and put the back plate back on.</p><p>"Lois has to cut back on her caffeine too?" Jason asked, palming the second cap.</p><p>Tim nodded, "Apparently it's the big thing in heavily suggested New Year's Resolutions this year."</p><p>Jason moved on to look at the mason jars full of syrup. "PineappleGinger, WatermelonMint, ElderberryLime... Are all of these immunity boosting?"</p><p>Tim's look spoke volumes that he would never say out loud when his best friend had super hearing and was less than a thousand miles away, "He worries. But I think most of them are actually reasonable flavor combinations, they just have a theme."</p><p>"And that theme is my best friend lost his spleen and there's nothing I can punch to fix that."</p><p>Tim snorted. "Just about." He picked up the screwdriver and looked like he was about to start prying the plastic nozzle away from the head of the machine when Jason slid the bottle cap between Tim and the hapless soda maker. Tim's eyes crossed as he tried to focus on the black cap too close to his face and then glared up at Jason. "How did you know it was that?"</p><p>"Roy got one of these because he wanted to be able to control how much sugar Lian was getting without making her 'the weird kid whose Dad doesn't let them have soda,'" Jason said. "The seals fall out all the time after the first few washings. I guess yours just got an early start."</p><p>Jason took the O-ring and fit it back into place in the bottle cap. "At least Kon got you a plain one," he said with a shudder. "Liane's is shaped like a penguin and let me tell you, growing up in Gotham makes that thing anything but cute."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also I do not own a SodaStream, but the research that went into writing this should ensure I get ads for nothing else for a month. Conner got Tim the <a href="https://sodastream.com/products/aqua-fizz-starter-kit?gclid=Cj0KCQiA0fr_BRDaARIsAABw4EvCaNty1cr_Y_BjLyG0ClIsz18YCpMKrenNEoiDdjiYYM1ehjKfsEIaAlWFEALw_wcB">Aqua Fizz</a> because of the glass bottles and the noise reduction the aluminum case gives it. (And the <a href="https://www.williams-sonoma.com/products/sodastream-penguin-sparkling-water-maker/">Williams and Sonoma Penguin</a> version is 100% something Penguin would have weaponized before it was discontinued.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>